Mighty Samson Creatures
This page outlines a list of mutant plants and animals (monsters) encountered in the Mighty Samson comic books. Monsters are provided monster stats for the Mutant Future rules. This page is a major work-in-progress. ----- Giant Venus Fly-Trap - They are a large carnivorous plant with tentacle vines, and a large toothy maw. Four-Armed Snake-Monkey - They look like a four-armed spider monkey with the head and tail of a snake. It might have poisonous fangs. Crocophant - They look like an elephant with the head and tail of a crocodile. Froghound - They look like a big frog with the head of a four-eyed wolf. Leobear - They are a huge golden-colored bear with the head of a lion. Giant Cactus (or Spine-Throwing Cactus) - They can spray needles on anyone who moves too close. Excerpt from the comics: :Among them is a strange and dangerous cactus... which casts forth sharp '''quills' like a porcupine, when any animal attempts to eat it!'' : Mindor, Samson's friend has listed it in his botanical records: :: Spine-Throwing Cactus :: Length of spine... 15 inches. :: Distance cast... up to 25 feet. : A cast spine has the speed and power to penetrate 6 inches into hard wood! Lightning Beast - This underground beast has the body of a giant, six-lagged lizard, with the head of a bug, that can shoot electrical bolt from its eyes. Excerpt from the comics: : One of the mutant beasts that '''Mighty Samson' met and defeated has six legs and the uncanny ability to shoot powerful electric bolts from its eyes!'' : The discharge have the power to melt metals! : Mindor's name for it is... :: Lightning Beast :: Power of bolt... 1,000 volts. :: Effective range... 90 feet. :: Protection... none, getaway fast! : The '''Lightning Beast' is particularly dangerous in N'Yark because it has been known start forest fires in the jungle-grown ruins!'' Six-pawed Gorilla - They look like a four-armed gorilla, with dagger-like deer antlers. Mutations: Extra Parts (arms), Natural weapons (antlers) (+250 xp per added mutation) Flying Wolf - These nasty creatures have the head of a wolf and the ears and body of a large vampire bat. They are usually seen around the tattered Brooklyn Bridge. Fanged Flyer - These small wolves have the gliding wings of a flying squall. They jump between trees, and attack their unwary pray by dropping on their head and biting their neck. Morass Monster - This is a massive eel with caterpillar lags. Three-Jawed Gator - This is a normal-sized, three-headed alligator. Thirst Plant - It looks like a plant that spreads its "sucking tentacles." into the water. Some human raiders who survives capsizing into predator-infested waters, safely used these tentacles to make it ashore. Butterfly Snake - A snake with gossamer wings. They are quit harmless, as they fly around, and eat rodents and other small creatures. Titano-Turtle - They are massive, surprisingly fast and aggressive land turtles that can bulldoze a swath though jungle, buildings, and anyone unfortunate to get caught under their massive steamroll. Octocaur - They look like a stegosaurus, but with the beaked mouth of an octopus, and a set of thick octopi tentacles on ether side of its mouth. Spider Beast (or Net-Casting Spider Monster) - This creature looks like a giant lizard with the lags of a spider. It can cast webs, and spit webbing on victims. Excerpt from the comics: : A huge arachnid, bigger then a crocodile that casts forth a wed-like net to snare its victims! : This shuddery creature spins the net swiftly in its mouth from a series of spinnerets! : Its name name and data according to Mindor... :: Net-Casting Spider Monster :: Size of net... 5 feet wide. :: Distance cast... up to 30 feet. :: Speed of cast... within 3 seconds. : The strands of nets are so strong that the N'Yark Tribesmen use them for tug-of-war games! "Double" Snake - These are two-headed tree snakes. They have poisonous fangs, and can make two attacks at once. Heavy-Matter Eagle - These are giant birds so heavy and dense, they can punch through thick walls! They also feed on stone. Excerpt from the comics: : A giant bird that can smash through stone walls as if it was cheese. A favorite game of N'York children is bouncing rocks off the sleeping bird to whom the blows are like soft thistles landing! Samson's friend, wise old Mindor, list as: :: Name: Heavy-Matter Eagle :: Data: Body made of "condense atoms" so that it is 10 times heavier then lead. Penetration Power: Through 6 feet feet of solid stone, or 6 inches of steel armor-plate. Skyscraper Tree - These trees are so tall, they can tower over most buildings in N'York. Their canopies are only found at the top of their extremely tall trunk. If you have the energy to climb one, you can see on for miles on end - just beware of flying predators! Toy Elephant - These are tiny elephants that are more pets, then anything else. Tentacled Gorilla - This a huge gorilla with tentacles in place of arms. Lightning-Bolt Eel - This is a giant electric eel that can shoot lightning. Excerpt from the comics: : Among the biogenetic horrors created by nuclear fallout is a huge cousin of the electric eel which can cast forth lighting bolt to stun its underwater enemies. It can also haul its lethal bolts through the air, making it dangerous to humans who sometimes go down to the docks. Clever tribesmen use the Lightning-Bolt Eel's electrical discharge for a useful purpose... to start fires for cocking! Mindor has cataloged this fantastic creature as: :: Lightning-Bolt Eel '' :: ''Range of Bolts, 25 feet :: Power, 5000 Volts (20th century scare) Thorn Cage - A mass of vines that grow in the underbrush, and trap its unwary pray in a cage of thick thorny vines. Unless the victim can find its way out - like chopping through them - the plant will start to eat its pray starting with the feet! Horned Rhinophant - This is a massive rhinoceros with the head, spine plates, and spiky tail of a stegosaurus. This beast has a pair of tusk-like rhino horns behind its snout. Giant Toad - This toad is large enough to snare a human being with its tongue, and swallow them whole! Armored Shark - They are like a grate white shark, but metal-thick skin. Giant Flying Fish - That are dolphin-sized flying fish. They are harmless, unless they land on a wooden boat, in which they usually smash a hole though the hull. Ice Monster - This massive polar bear is covered in spiky ice-crystals, and can blast pray with its icy breath. The creature radiates cold. High-Speed Hyenas - These hyenas run so fast, they look like a blur! Hypno-Beast - This monstrous humanoid creature is cover in moss and plates. Its single red eye can freeze anyone like a statue if they look directly at it. If successful, the creature movies in to devourer its helpless pray. Rooted Sea Serpent - A serpent-like plant with a large toothy mouth, and a grassy mane. Excerpt from the comics: : Mutant plant monsters are no less terrorizing them the animal freaks, such as the creatures rooted in the deep water, which extended its long serpentine body and seek out pray along the river shore. Tribesmen find the dried-out head-out head of this creature useful for celebrations featuring a "monster parade"! Mindor the "biologist" of this second Stone Age, list it as: :: Rooted Sea Serpent :: Full length 120 feet. Types of plant family vines. Eating capacity, animals up to one ton weight. Gulping Blob - A large leech-like creature, with a big toothy mouth, a pair of armored eye-stocks, a pair of tall ridges running down its back, and a mass of octopus tentacles it uses to move in the water. Rolling Ball Monster - This is a huge, 10-ton armadillo-lizard that balls-up to "steamroll" anyone it perceives as a threat. Its one real weakness is that it can get stick in - and drown in - the marshland it rolled in. Magnetic Eye Monster - A giant one-eyed gecko-like bug, with big pincers, and the ability to draw-in living matter - towards it eye - like a magnet. Attacking it eye could stop it's mental power. Liquid Beast - This is a creature made of water. It uses it hard water tentacles to pull-in its victims in its watery mass. Unless the victim can escape quickly - made difficult by all the churning - the victim will drown. It is vulnerable to anything that could freeze or evaporate water. Flying Swordfish - This is a large swordfish with dragonfly wings. It attacks by impaling it's target. Armadillosaur - This is a huge armor-plated dinosaur, with two rows of spine plates. They are plant-eaters, who only attack when provoked. Kangorilla - This huge creature has the upper body of a gorilla, and a lower body of a kangaroo. This creature is vary aggressive. Water-Sac Plant - A mushroom-like plant that can hold about a gallon of fresh water. When cut, they will spill all their supply. Metal-Eaters - These are large blue caterpillars with a pair of red stripes running down their back. They eat metals. Spidersaurus - A huge spider with the head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. They cast their huge webs between skyscrapers to catch large pray. Jet-Bird - This a strange creature in the shape of a Concorde jet-craft. It even has organic turbojet, that allows it to move at supersonic speeds (mach 2), and to make stratospheric (up to 12 miles up). They have nests on the top of skyscrapers and bridge towers. Vacuum beast (or Alien Spore Monster) - This is a strange creature that formed from alien spores that fell from an old communications satellite. This bulbous creature draws in matter with it vacuum-snout. The more it suck-in, the larger it gets. Unless it is stopped, it would consume the whole earth! Colosso-Whale - This a massive sperm whale a 1,000 feet long, that tends to eat ships. Mole Monster - This is a huge green mole with spiky claws on its feet and snout. Flowing Blob - This is a mass of slime that flows though tunnels and sewers, absorbing any living creature in their path. Petal-Prison Plant - Much like a Thorn Cage (see above), but with a mouth-like bloom at the end of a long stem. Black Creeper - This ink-black land octopi stalks around in the dark, to attack unwary pray. Fur-Bush - This is a large sub-arctic cabbage-like plant that grows fur-bearing leaves. Worm-Dragon - This large green dragon-headed worm burrows though the earth eating what ever it whats. Because it enjoys eating the Fur-Bush, they would attack anyone in furs. Ice Beasts - They are white hair-covered yeti-like albino humanoids. Ape-men - They are basically de-evolved humans (use stats for Homo-erectus, from Mutant Future rulebook). Category:Comic Category:Monsters Category:Mutants